Forgotten Memories
by DazedAndLazy
Summary: Kagome's heart gets broken. wonder what else will break.


Kagome woke up and hurried to get ready. Today was the day Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk to her. But he wouldn't say why. She was just happy to get the invite to come to his place. She knew it must be something important or he wouldn't ask her to come. In the past year, they had grown close, becoming good friends. He often confided in her, and she in him.

She arrived at Sesshomaru's place and she stood out front for a few moments, looking at it. She started to day dream. She saw him and her out side with two kids. A boy and a young girl. The girl was running around with a dolly she had gotten from Kagome as a birthday gift. It was one her mom gave to her as a young child. The boy was fighting with Sesshomaru. He was teaching him how to defend himself. She shook her head a few times.

"Do you want to come inside?" a deep voice said in front of her. She turned her eyes, startled, to see the demon lord standing near her, watching her closely. She said "Yes. I'm sorry." They went in.

He showed her to a room that looked like a sitting room. He sat down and made himself comfortable. She started to get nervous. He looked at her with his normal expression on his face. She sat down and waited. She knew it wasn't good news, or he would have already said something. He suddenly grabbed her hand, startling her and sending shivers down her spine. "I have something I need to tell you." He paused. He seemed to be having trouble pushing the words past his lips. "I have decided to marry. I have picked a mate." She watched him, trying to keep the tears inside. It was hard, since her heart was crushed. He could tell by the look on her face. "You have? I'm happy for you…" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat, hoping he didn't notice. "I also have something to tell you. I decided to go back home. To my own time," she said with pain in her voice; she was trying to hide it. "You have? When did you plan this?" Sesshomaru asked. He was shocked, but the expression on his face didn't change. "I have been thinking of it for awhile now. I miss my family. And I figured that I should go spend some time with them," she replied. It was so hard to lie to him, but it wasn't all a lie. She had been thinking about a visit to get some more clothes and stuff she needed. But since he announced this, there wasn't anything here to keep her from leaving.

After that, there was really nothing to say. Kagome soon decided to leave. As he walked her to the door, he tried to think of something to say. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what to do. He opened the door, but grabbed her arm as she walked past him. She looked up into his beautiful eyes, and her heart broke to think that they would never meet again. He saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She pulled away and left, heading back to her camp to pack. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru felt like he lost something at that moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh Kagome! It's so nice to see you." "Hi mom. How are you?" Kagome replied. Her mom rushed to hug her only daughter, but she could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong dear?" she asked, pulling back and looking at the younger woman with concern in her eyes. "Mom… It's Sesshomaru. He told me he found himself a mate." Kagome started to cry. Her mom wrapped her arms around her again and held her close. She knew Kagome was in pain. A broken heart is very painful. She gently guided her daughter to the kitchen and sat her down at the table while Kagome told her everything. Her mom was shocked. She never imagined that this would happen. Her daughter never wanting to go back. It made her a little happy to have her back, but she also knew that the demon prince meant the world to her. "I am so sorry sweetie." Kagome wiped her eyes before thanking her mom and heading to her room.

She was getting angry now. She couldn't believe that he would rub it in her face like that. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't stand him… But, somewhere deep in her heart, was the love she had for him. Kagome was so torn. All she wanted to do was to move on. She pulled out a journal and wrote down everything that she had been through. All the journeys she went on, and all the people she had met. After she was done, she kissed it and put it under her bed. "Now that that's done, I can move on. I can leave that life in the past." Kagome smiled sadly and went down for diner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome, can you come down here my dear?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, her voice resonating throughout the house. Kagome came down the stairs with a smile on her face. It has been about 3 months since she had been to the Bone Eater's Well. She occasionally thought about going back, but she firmly pushed those thoughts away. "Yes mom, you called for me?" she said with happiness in her voice. "Yes, I need you to go to town and get a few things for me. You can fit everything in your basket on your bike. Here's the list; please make sure you get everything, and whatever money is left you can have." "Thanks mom. I'll be back soon. Love you!"

She grabbed her bike and headed to town. It was a bright sunny day. There were no clouds in the sky. She pedaled down the road in high spirits. It felt good to be in town. In her own town. In her own time, she thought. She saw a little girl walking with an old man, and quickly thought of Rin. She missed the small girl, and a few others. She just couldn't go back. She wouldn't know how to react if she came across Sesshomaru's mate. She was better off in her own time, she kept thinking to herself. But was it selfish of her to not go back to see her friends? She decided not think about it. She was starting to feel guilty now.

Kagome quickly got busy shopping. Soon enough, she looked at the list and thought to herself, 'Okay, that's the end of the list. Kami, it's hot. I think I have enough to get a drink." She steps into the nearest store to grab a soda. While inside, she ran into Hojo. She chatted for a little bit, gently turned down his offer for a date, and left. It was afternoon and the sun was at its highest point. There were still no clouds in the sky. She drank her soft drink and felt a little better. But it was still hot.

While on the way back home, she thought she would ride by the park. But she never got the chance to. As soon as she turned the corner, the sun reflected off of a window and right into her eyes. She couldn't see anything, which caused her to swerve and slam right into a building. She flew off her bike and into the wall, cracking her head before hitting the sidewalk. Her bike was broken beyond recognition. Her body was almost to that point too. There was only one clean spot on her face; a single tear rolled down her cheek.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's Kagome at, mom?" asked Sota. She turned around from doing dishes to answer him. "She went to get some stuff for supper. Why, do you need something?" "Yes, I was going to see if she would help me with something. It can wait though," Sota said before walking away. His mom shrugged and went back to doing her dishes.

It was late now. The sun was starting to set. Kagome's mom was starting to worry. It has been over 5 hours since the young woman has left. Sota came in to the kitchen again. "Has she come back yet?" "No honey. I'm starting to worry. Maybe you should go look for her."

He nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when the phone rang. It made them jump. "That better be her saying she is on her way," Mrs. Higurashi mumbled angrily as she reached for the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Can I speak to Mrs. Higurashi?" a deep voice said in her ear. "This is her," she said, sighing as she realized that it wasn't her daughter. "I have some terrible news," the deep voice continued. She grasped the phone with both of her hands as her mind filled with horrible thoughts. "What's wrong? Is Kagome in trouble? Is she okay?" she asked frantically. "I hate to have to make this call, but it seems Kagome was in a bad accident. She is at the hospital." As the words sank in, she dropped the phone and almost fell to the ground. Luckily Sota grabbed the chair and moved it under her quickly. While he checked to make sure she was okay, he grabbed the phone from her hands. "Hello, who is this?" he asked in a shaky voice. "I am a doctor. Who am I speaking with now?" "I'm Sota Higurashi." "Can you and your mother please come down to the hospital? Kagome has been in a bad bicycle accident." "Is she alright?" he asked as tears began to form in his eyes. "She is alive, but that's all I can say over the phone. Please come as quick as you can." "Okay, we will be right there," Sota said and then hung the phone up.

Sota and his mom rushed to the hospital. They quickly met up with the doctor, who showed them to Kagome's room. When Sota and their mom walked in, she started to cry. Kagome's leg was hanging in a sling. Her arm was in a cast and taped to her chest. "What's wrong with her doctor?" the elder woman asked as she sat down in the chair next to her daughter's bed. "Well, she broke her leg and her arm, and her right shoulder is dislocated. She has a nasty bump on her head and a deep scratch on her forehead." "Is she sleeping?" her mom asked. "Yes. We had to give her a sedative to calm her down." The doctor checked Kagome's vitals before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

After three hours of waiting and worrying about Kagome, Sota looked over at his sister and noticed she was moving slightly. "Mom, look! She is waking up!" he said, joy evident in his voice. "Oh Kagome, you're waking up! I have been so worried about you." Kagome blinked a few times slowly before opening her mouth to talk. "Where am I? What happened to me?" "Why my dear you were in an accident. You are in the hospital," her mother said in a soft voice. She then turned to Sota. "Go get the doctor." As he left, Kagome turned to her mother slowly; wincing in pain a she did so. "Mom, how long have I been here?" "Most of the day sweety," she answered. The doctor came in and asked them to leave so he could exam her.

They retreated to the waiting room, and the doctor came back out after a few minutes. "She is doing well. She may go home in a few days, but I would like to keep her here for awhile. It seems like she is suffering from some memory loss. Don't worry; it is common for people that receive a hard bump to the head to have temporary amnesia." Sota looked at his mom, who looked lost as she asked, "Will she be able to get it back? "More than likely, she will recover all of her memories after some rest. When you get home, show her some of her stuff that is important to her, or close to her heart. It should help bring the memory back." "Okay doctor. Thank you very much," Sota said. They went back in the room and sat with her until visitation hours were over. Kagome was sad to see them leave, but she understood. Sota leaned down and gave her a soft hug. Her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead, and they left.

The next morning, Sota went in to Kagome's room to try to find something that would help her regain her memory. He went through the closet, but found nothing interesting. He briefly considered looking under her bed, but dismissed the thought. He pulled open the drawers to her desk and mentally went through the contents. 'Her address book? No, she wouldn't recognize any of the names. What about the necklace grandpa gave her? No, she remembers who he is, I'm sure. Wait, here's her photo album! Score! I'll take that!' Sota took out the large binder and stood up. His gaze fell on the books lined up on the top of the desk. He leaned forward and read the titles one by one. He noticed a thin notebook and pulled it out with his free hand. It was a simple notebook, but on the front were the words KAGOME'S DIARY. STAY OUT! He smiled and said, "This should help too. It has lots of her treasured memories in it." He then ran down to the kitchen. His mom had fixed a quick breakfast. They hurried through it and left. They didn't want to leave her there too long without someone to talk to.

When they arrived, Sota said, "I brought you something from home." She smiled and held her hands out. "What is it?" she asked. Sota handed her both the diary and the photo album, saying, "It's to help you with your memory." "Well thank you! I bet it helps." They smiled at one another. They visited for a while before heading home. Sota had classes the next day, and he needed to study. Kagome wanted to go home, but she wasn't allowed to yet.

When they arrived home, Sota went check the mail. He looked at all of the envelopes; they were all bills but one. It was addressed to Kagome. He took them in and gave them to his mom. She looked at them one at a time, and set each one on the counter until she got to Kagome's letter. She held in her hands. She wanted to know what was in there, but she respected Kagome's privacy.

After an early dinner, Sota and his mom went back to the hospital. Kagome welcomed them with a smile. "I have been reading the book you gave me, Sota. It has a lot of interesting stuff in it. Do you know about any of it?" He shook his head and answered, "No, I never read it so I don't know what's in there. I'm sorry sis." "It's okay. I guess it will come back soon enough. Oh, by the way, the doctor said I could leave tomorrow if everything still looks good." Her mom smiled. "Good, we miss you around the house. But of course someone will have to take care of you until you feel better." She then looked at Sota. He grinned and shook his head. As they were about to leave, Kagome's mom looked at her and said, "You got a letter today." She handed it to her and kissed her again before leaving.

Kagome watched them leave before turning to the letter in her hand. She opened the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper. She slowly read it.

Dear Lady Kagome,

I am writing to you to ask forgiveness. We have parted on bad terms. I am not good at this so please forgive me.

I miss having you around. I miss your raven hair, and the way it shines in the sun. I miss your sweet voice yelling at me.

I have done you wrong and I cannot help but hate myself. I hurt the only one I truly loved. And now you're gone.

What am I to do? What could, or rather, should I do to get you back?

I will send another letter when I have acquired a place where we can meet.

Sincerely yours,

Sesshomaru

She put the letter down and wondered who it could be from. 'Whoever this Sesshomaru person is, they appear to be really sorry about something,' she thought. 'But what did they do? Who is this person?'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a sunny day, and Kagome wanted to go out for a bit. She called to Sota from the couch. "Hey Sota, want to go for a walk?" He came down the stairs and answered her. "Sure. I'll get your wheelchair." He pulled it out of the closet, unfolded it, and helped his sister into it. They left a note for their mom on the table. She had been up late taking care of Kagome and making sure she was comfortable.

As they walked down the street, they saw lots of people who had seen the accident. They kept coming up to them and asking how she was. She told them the same thing over and over again. Sota was starting to get annoyed, but Kagome wasn't. She just kept a smile on her face.

About half way into town, Kagome yelled, "Stop!" Sota quickly stopped and ran in front of her. "What's wrong?" She tried to turn around in her chair. "Back up, please! I thought I saw something!" He backed the chair up, and she looked down an alleyway. "What was it Kagome?" he asked, confused. "He… he looks familiar to me," she said.

Sota followed her line of eyesight and saw a man standing nearby. There was almost nothing familiar about him; at least not to the little boy. The man turned and noticed them looking at him. He started to walk towards Sota and Kagome. Sota started to get nervous. This guy looked weird to him. He was an older guy with weird tattoos on his face. His amber eyes and long silver hair reminded the young man of someone, but he couldn't think of whom at that moment. The man looked at both of them and smiled.

"Excuse me sir, but do I know you?" Kagome asked. The man frowned, and they could tell he was heartbroken. Sota quickly interrupted her before she could say anything else. "I'm sorry sir. My sister had a bad accident, and she has lost some of her memory. She must have gotten you confused with someone else." "No I didn't. I recognize him. I'm not sure where from, but he looks familiar." "Well, young man, she is correct. We do know each other," he said in a firm voice.

Kagome looked him over again. The long silver hair, the golden eyes, and the crescent moon on his forehead were all familiar. She started to whisper to herself. No one could hear her. "I got it… you were in my diary. You're Sesshomaru."

Her brother opened his mouth in disbelief. "Yes, that's correct," Sesshomaru answered, but Sota quickly became angry. "How dare you come here after the way you treated Kagome! You hurt her badly, and now she can't remember it you show up again." "I realize that I hurt her…" Sesshomaru started to say, but Sota cut him off. "You're damn right you hurt her! What about this wonderful mate you chose over her?" Sesshomaru replied, "That's why I'm here. I never got married. When I saw the pain in her eyes, it broke my heart. I knew I made a mistake."

Kagome started to cry. "I remember the heartache I felt. When you told me that, I didn't know what to do." "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I had a long time to think. And I realized I can't do it." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Can't do what?" "I can't live without you anymore. Lady Kagome, the day the you left me, I knew something was missing from my life. But I did not realize what until it was too late to get you back. After much consideration, I called off my marriage. I returned to the well and watched for you, hoping that you would change your mind and come back to me. But you never came back. I never saw you appear again. I finally had to stop going when construction was started in the forest. I watched from a distance as they built a large shrine and incased the well in a large building. I continued to wait and watch for you." Kagome started to sob, and Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her. Sota watched them from a short distance away, in case he was needed. The demon lord gently cupped Kagome's face in his hands. He brushed away the falling tears softly with his clawed fingers. "But now my wait is over, and I have you again. Now I can finally tell you what I was supposed to tell you all those years ago. I am in love with you, my beautiful miko."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with surprise in her eyes. "I can't believe you said all that. I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" Sesshomaru's face fell. It was evident that his heart was breaking. Kagome licked her lips and continued. "But after all these months, I never stopped loving you!" Relief filled the daiyokai's face and he smiled. He picked her up and kissed her lovingly. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
